


Endgame

by FallonsRidey



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonsRidey/pseuds/FallonsRidey
Summary: (This is kind of a AU set after Episode 17 where fallon has realised to the press she is dating liam, to boost pre sales!Or was it for another reason?)





	1. Him and her!

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me I’m new at this and I’m not a writer I really hope you enjoy and I hope to carry this on episode by episode :)

The tall slim figure with hazel hair walked into the sunlit office.The light shined on his hair revealing the blonde streaks, His walk was fast and his facial expression looked disappointed. Fallon’s eyes met Liams and he said “Fallon why is the top News-line saying me and you are a couple?” Fallon let out a awkward laugh,Liam could tell that she was about to make up an excuse. “I was trying to do best by you liam, Nothing else technically I didn’t say we where an item I just never denied it”The frustration and disappointment on his face starts to show “Liam I’m sorry I’m just trying to do right by you!” she hurry’s to defend herself. “Okay, I believe you.” His facial expression turns from disappointed to intrigued and this he was, He could read fallon like a book and never once had she ever jumped to defend herself that fast,something was going on? “Okay that’s good! now you have another meeting in half an hour so you better get going.”Fallon said relievedly. 

Fallon had returned to the manor she was sad because she lied, she lied to Liam. She wanted to deny to herself she told the press that to help liam but it was truthfully because she knew that maybe If she told them that then it would make them an item without confessing her love for liam, yes she knows this was a stupid idea! Sam walks past fallon and glances In her direction. She is sat sipping a martini and looking blankly in the distance. “Fallon what is wrong with you” He said reluctantly “It’s nothing”she replies. “Don’t lie to me, your having boy troubles with Liam aren’t you”He said shocked. Fallon exhaled “okay you got me, How do I know he really feels the same way?” Fallon said. She sounds defeated! Fallon can hear Anders letting the guests in, shes not so happy about this because it means Liam is either here or he will be soon! “Look Fallon he loves you you love him how hard can it be okay, all you have to say is liam I am super crazy in love with you and I want you to be my boyfriend for real!” Sam rushes to say as he downs his champagne “That’s not how it-“ She is cut of by her worst nightmare at that moment in time by Liam, “Fallon we need to talk” He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his ear like he would usually do in a awkward situation. “Y-yeah okay”she muttered

He had held out his hand offering her to dance, He smiled trying to reassure her he was trustworthy to talk to about anything. Her heart feels like it’s glowing ,that smile always has her in pieces, when he’s around she doesn’t know how to act! Her arm reaches out to his and when there hands touch she feels a static connection and she knew it was because he still loved, but she couldn’t take that risk! “Look fallon we have had our troubles in the past but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna hurt you, I just to make up for hurting you and if i have done it wrong or I have made it worse I will publish this book and leave” He said softly although his heart was slowly disintegrating. The thought of them over for real, for ever. She was lost for words and she couldn’t explain how she felt with words and that’s why she felt her hands moving from his shoulders, up to his face cupping it as she leans in to kiss him. After a few seconds she felt nothing he hadn’t kissed her back, maybe she was wrong her stomach filled with regret. Liam was hesitant at first but within seconds of her kissing him, he realised she had her now and that was the best feeling in the world! That’s why seconds after she kissed him, she felt the stubble for his beard meet his chin, his soft lips on hers. Liam pulled back to catch his breath, His smile was glowing and the most unexpected of advents happened next “I love you Liam, for real this time! I’m all yours.” She said excitedly! Everyone stood before them had disappeared in their minds, it was Liam and fallon into was only them, Just they way she had hoped!


	2. What are you doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It is another AU continued on from the end of the new episode of which was amazing! I hope this is better than before I am trying and I hope you enjoy :) <3

Liam had stayed the night comforting Fallon, He felt like the happiest man in the world. He had won his princess! All he could think about was the advents of last night and not the bad ones like what happened with alexis more like the ones that led to them sharing a romantic kiss. All he could picture was her soft lips on his. Their hands linked like chains, Imagining it a grin appeared on his face. He leaned in and left a kiss on her cheek and to his surprise her eyes fluttered open.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said apologetically 

“It’s no problem really liam I don’t mind waking up with you anyway.” She replied her smile matching his

After 5 minutes of staring in to each other’s eyes they zoned out and Liam felt an awkward vibe which he hated around fallon.

“Look I should get going I’m still in these clothes and I bet you need to get ready for some Carrington parade” He blurted out laughing 

“It’s Sunday liam, do you have to go” she replied softly 

“I’m sure we won’t be apart for long and I can’t get in the way of Fallon Carrington taking over the world can I” he grabbed his blazer and gave fallon a quick peck on the lips.

As he reached the door fallon replied “I’m sorry for all the damage I did, it’s real this time liam no games” she said 

“No games” he replied teasing her as he strolled of down the corridor.

^^^^^^^^^^^

A few hours had past and Liam was at his apartment and Fallon has just gotten ready, she thought if she found something of Liam’s she had a excuse to go to his apartment and see him! Thinking of his face gave her butterflies, she was in love and he was her weakness.

Fallon sighed she couldn’t find anything of Liam’s until- 

“The bow tie.”she said with joy

She picked it up and grabbed some shoes and made her way to Liam’s apartment.  
^^^^^^^^^^^

She finally reached his apartment, the journey there felt like forever and she hated it. She run to the elevator so she wouldn’t miss it, her instant reaction was to press his floor layer which she did. 

The elevator doors opened and her eyes met with Liam’s. He came to get to the elevator but when he saw liam he smiled.

“What are you doing here Fal” He said happily

“I came to see you liam.” her face lit up

“O-okay well shall we go inside” he replied pointing to his flat 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the door. He quickly unlocked it. She slid past him still holding his hand and pulled him in shutting the door with her high heel.

“What are you doing here?” he said and cut himself of with another question.

“Have I done something wrong?” He muttered.

“Enough of the questions liam!” She hurried to reply!

Before he could say another word her lips met his hungrily and she wanted more and more...


End file.
